


A Usual Monday Afternoon

by raiining



Series: Stark Tower Living [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, sub!Steve, sub!clint, top!Coulson, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Steve, Bruce and Clint are left alone on a Monday afternoon.  Whatever shall they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Usual Monday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the fabulous AdamantSteve for beta'ing this for me. Once again, this is purely porn. Enjoy!

Tony pushed himself in and out of Barton's ass, his cock hard and leaking.

 

"Fuck, Clint, you are so fucking _good_ ," Tony gasped, savouring the feel of the hot, tight flesh around his cock. "Rogers, get over here and do something to distract me, or else I'm gonna come."

 

Steve crawled forward on his hands and knees, his too-handsome face slack with desire. Without prompting, he stuck his tongue out and licked at the base of Tony's cock.

 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Tony yelped, pushing forward into Clint's tight heat. "Jesus Christ, Rogers, do that again."

 

Clint groaned underneath him as Steve put his tongue back on Tony's cock, the tip of it brushing Barton's ass.

 

"Yeah, wrap it around my shaft, put your whole mouth – oh fuck, you can't," Tony's brain worked as fast as it could, distracted as it was with two gorgeous men in front of him. "Bruce – where the fuck is Bruce?"

 

Tony craned his head back to see Bruce still on the couch, naked from the waist down and stroking himself.

 

"Bruce, get over here and help Steve. He's amazing, but his tongue is only so long and it can't wrap around my entire cock unless I pull out of Barton's ass, and that isn't going to happen."

 

Bruce rolled his eyes but got up and crawled towards them. The impromtu sex party had started on the living room floor, and Tony hadn't bothered asking anyone to move.

 

Steve never stopped licking the base of Tony's cock, but it got infinitely better when Bruce joined in. The combination of hot, tight ass, and two wriggling, slick tongues – plus three men on their knees in front of him – caused Tony's brain to short out. He groaned and fucked into Barton hard, ignoring Clint's grunts and shuddering curses, knowing the archer would use his safeword if he really needed a break.

 

Bruce and Steve kept at it like pros, licking at Tony's shaft even as he pounded in and out of Clint's ass.

 

"This is good, this is _so_ good. Fuck fuck fuck. Bruce, you have to try this, we're doing you next. Where the fuck is Phil? He needs to know this, this is so fucking good. Oh god, I'm going to come. Oh _god_."

 

Tony lost his rhythm, fucking mercilessly, as the tingle that started at the base of his spine rose up through his groin and burst out the front of his dick. He grabbed Clint's ass and pulled him closer, losing every last bit of distance as he came as deep inside him as he could.

 

Clint groaned and flopped forward as Tony panted and then gently pulled out. He caught his breath and sat back on his heels, his cock limp but still squirting.

 

"Fuck," he said, breathing deep. "Fuck."

 

Bruce's eyes were blown when he looked over at Tony. "Good?"

 

Tony groaned. " _So_ good, Banner, you have no idea." He waved an exhausted hand towards Clint, still recovering on the ground. "Try it."

 

Bruce didn't need to be told twice. He palmed Clint's ass gently, silently asking if the archer was okay. Clint groaned, but got back onto all fours. Tony could see his cock standing stiff and hard out from his groin.

 

Steve put his mouth on Barton's hole, and Clint jumped before pressing his ass back into Steve's mouth. Steve just panted and stuck his tongue deep inside. Bruce closed his eyes and gripped the base of his cock to keep himself from coming.

 

Tony wouldn't have been able to help himself if it'd been him, but Bruce had the best control he'd ever seen, apart from Coulson. The big guy got a hold of himself and took his hand away, then scooped up a glob of clear, tasteless lube from the container on the floor and spread it thickly over Barton's hole. He coated his cock and then pressed gently forward, pushing the head into Barton's waiting ass.

 

Clint groaned but accepted the intrusion, and Steve let him fuck Barton for a few minutes while he set up a rhythm. Then, just as Tony was getting his breath back – sex always energized him – Steve leaned forward and wrapped his tongue as much around Bruce's cock as he could.

 

"Oh, _shit_ ," Bruce breathed, pushing deeper in. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open. "Oh _shit_..."

 

"It's good, isn't it?" Tony purred. He shuffled forward and put his hand on Steve's head. The captain groaned around Bruce's shaft and pushed his head up into Tony's hands. Steve loved having someone's hands on his head while he sucked cock.

 

Tony gave them another minute, and then bent to add his tongue to the mind-blowing experience. Bruce shuddered and moaned, pushing deeper into Clint's ass. " _Jesus_ ," he panted. "We really should tell Phil about this."

 

"Tell me about what?" Coulson asked. Tony looked up from his ministrations to find the agent leaning against the living room wall, staring at them. He was wearing his usual dark suit, but his tie was in one hand and the top two buttons of his shirt had been undone. Tony's mouth went dry just looking at him. He was usually a top, but Coulson could always make him feel like the subbiest sub that ever subbed.

 

"Mmm, I see," Coulson said, strolling forward, slipping his hands casually into his pockets. His sharp eyes tracked the sweat on Bruce's face, the hard length of his cock in Clint's ass, and Steve still leaning forward and tonguing at Bruce's shaft. Tony cleared his throat and got back into it, shivering when he felt Coulson's eyes follow him.

 

"I can see that Bruce is enjoying himself. Steve, is it good for you?"

 

Tony glanced up to see Coulson had stepped forward and put a hand on Steve's head. Rogers went boneless, nodding around Bruce's cock as much as he could, his tongue never pausing in it's work. Even from here, Tony could see Steve's glorious cock was full and oh so hard.

 

His own, spent dick jumped a little at the sight. Coulson, of course, noticed. "Not quite finished after all, are you Tony? Don't worry," he leaned over and ran a hand down Tony's cheek. Tony shuddered. "I'm sure if we ask nicely, Steve will fuck you when Bruce is done."

 

Tony panted around Bruce's shaft. That sounded _awesome_. He was almost distracted enough to miss the way Coulson's hand went back to his pocket while his gaze travelled to Clint, still on his hands and knees being fucked by Bruce.

 

"And you, my beautiful boy. Are you having fun?"

 

"Fuck... you... sir..." Clint panted. His cock was even harder than before. "If you want me to have a good time, fucking get over here and let me suck your cock."

 

Coulson chuckled, a low, deep sound. "I don't think so, agent. I think I'll let Bruce come first, and then take his place."

 

Clint keened, deep in his throat, but he let his head hang and spread his legs, silently encouraging Bruce to go deeper. Bruce didn't need telling twice - he pushed into Clint in one long, glorious slide, his cock sliding past Tony and Steve's wet tongues. He gave a few more hard thrusts, and then pulsed deep within Clint's ass.

 

Bruce continued to fuck Clint as he came, which always took forever. Tony could never figure out if that was because he had the control to make it last, or if he had just that much come in his body.

 

Coulson watched it all with a hungry but patient expression. Tony helped Steve lick off the excess come as Bruce pulled out.

 

"Good," Coulson murmured. "Very good. Steve, eat Barton out, please. I want his ass to be clean before I put my cock inside of it."

 

Steve panted, but bent his head to the task. Clint groaned and squirmed under him, making his job harder. Coulson didn't do anything to stop him, just watched them as Bruce collapsed against the couch to recover.

 

"Tony," Coulson instructed, his eyes still on Clint and Steve, "get yourself ready, please. Steve still needs to fuck you."

 

Tony groaned, but did as he asked. He reached over for the tub of lubricant and scooped a generous amount up with one finger, leaning back on his elbows and liberally coating his hole. He took a moment to rub his thumb over the sensitive skin, and then, when he felt ready, pushed a finger deep inside.

 

It burned a little, so he added more lube. He stroked his finger in and out of himself, pausing to stretch occasionally, and watched as Steve tongued Clint clean.

 

Coulson was obviously tenting at the pants by now, but he didn't touch himself. Tony added a second finger and groaned, bringing the agent's attention back to himself.

 

"Good," Coulson murmured. "Very good, Tony. One more, I think."

 

Tony breathed carefully and did as instructed, adding a third finger to the mix. It was an awkward angle for him, but hey – that's what yoga was for. Well, Bruce said there were multiple benefits, but Tony was unapologetically focused on the sexy ones.

 

Finally, he was ready. Coulson put a hand back on Steve's head and pulled him up gently. Steve went without protest, his pupils blown so wide his eyes looked almost black. He stumbled on his hands and knees towards Tony, who lay on his back without prompting and put his knees in the air.

 

Steve nestled in close and lined up his cock. Tony's fingers were still wet with lube, and he leaned forward enough to smear them over Steve's waiting length. Ready, Steve looked up and met his eyes. Tony caught his gaze and held it, drowning in his blown pupils while Steve slowly, carefully, pressed his cock inside.

 

Tony groaned and let his head fall back, breaking the eye contact. Fuck, but Steve was so _big_ , so full and heavy and he fit into Tony's ass so _well_. He groaned as Steve pushed all the way in, sinking to the hilt before pulling back again, his long hard cock going in so deep.

 

Over Steve's shoulder, Tony could see Coulson talking gently to Clint. Clint was panting and still so hard it looked painful. Carefully, he crawled to his knees and reached his mouth to Coulson's pants, sucking at him through the fabric. Coulson put both his hands on Clint's head and murmured to him. Tony could see the hand Clint had to put on his cock to prevent himself from coming, and the way he used his teeth to pull down the zipper of Coulson's slacks.

 

Then Steve pushed in again, and Tony panted, his eyes losing focus as Steve's perfect cock fucked him. Steve could go at it for days if they let him, but he'd already been hard for an hour now. It didn't take him long to come. Tony gripped his shoulders as the supersoldier held himself taut, his cock spurting deep inside Tony's ass.

 

Tony was still drained himself – there had been a day when he could have gotten it up again if he needed to, but that day was long past. Still, it felt incredibly good to have Steve on top of him, his warm, solid weight pressing Tony under. He was still feeling subby enough from Coulson's presence to enjoy it without feeling claustrophic.

 

Eventually, though, Tony had to move. He pushed gently at Steve's shoulder until the man rolled over with a groan, sinking back to the carpet and curling up around himself, already half-asleep. Tony chuckled and reached back for a blanket, pulling it forward from the couch where Banner was still relaxing and throwing it over to Steve. Steve hooked a finger around the fabric and pulled it around himself, quickly falling asleep.

 

Job done, Tony inched his way back to the couch and collapsed at Bruce's feet. His fellow scientist rolled his head sideways to glance down at him, and then smiled and looked back to Clint and Phil. Tony grinned and joined him, letting his hand fall to Bruce's inner thigh. He stroked him lightly while they watched Clint suck Coulson's cock through his trousers.

 

Clint and Coulson together were a work of art – Clint was short but broad, his mucles cut and defined. He was gloriously naked, his beautiful body on display.

 

In contrast, Coulson was almost always wrapped in fabric. He preferred dark, sharply cut suits that emphasized the proprietary gleam in his eye. He was always the undisputed top, just as Clint was the primary sub, but when they came together like this it was more than a game of sex or dominance. It was expression of trust, a work of art. Art, Tony thought, that was also incredibly hot.

 

Clint got Coulson's zipper completely undone, and moaned in eagerness as Coulson's hard cock jutted out. There was nothing feigned or on display about his expression - he really wanted Coulson's cock that bad. He bent his head eagerly to the task, keeping his hands clasped firmly behind his back while he licked and sucked Coulson's cock free.

 

Coulson, for his part, did nothing to help him, keeping his hands gentle on Clint's head as he stroked his hair and face, rolling a thumb down his cheek to press firmly against the side of Clint's mouth. Clint groaned and let him in, sucking Coulson's now-free cock and thumb in his mouth together.

 

Coulson's dick went that little extra bit hard and his eyes gleamed, but he gave no other sign that he was moved by Clint's ministrations. He let Clint bob his head until it was clear that he was tiring – he had already been fucked twice that morning after all, and they'd been going at it, the four of them, for a while before that. The archer was in good shape – he had to be – but he wasn't a supersoldier like Steve.

 

Tony, personally, thought Coulson preferred him this way. He wondered again how life had worked out for Clint, Coulson, and Natasha, back before the Avengers Initiative and the rest of the team had gotten in on the incredible hotness that was Clint's desire to be fucked by everything and everyone, and Coulson's desire to let him. Tony suspected there had been many a weekend locked together in Coulson's small apartment, Clint tied up for hours while Coulson and Natasha fucked him.

 

The image made his vision white out. He mentally scheduled a discussion about ropes for their next group sex meeting.

 

Refocusing on the scene at hand, Tony realized he had missed Coulson putting Clint on his back,. The archer's legs were now up around Coulson's still clothed shoulders. Coulson had a finger and thumb wet with lube, and he was rubbing it carefully over Clint's stretched and gaping hole. Barton was red and already well-fucked, but Tony knew from experience that Clint could take Coulson, and then some more cock after that if he needed to. He'd take a day to heal from this, but he'd be ready to go again by Wednesday. Clint healed quick.

 

Tony stroked a hand over Bruce's inner thigh, and thanked every Asgardian deity he could think of that he did.

 

Coulson bent over Clint's naked body, the clean lines of his suit nearly obscuring Clint's skin from Tony's angle. The agent said something low into Clint's ear, and Barton shuddered. Tony could see his toes flex and curl, and then Coulson's hand moved from where it had presumably been inside Clint's ass, and his cock pressed in.

 

Clint groaned, a low, fulfilled sound, and his knees flexed. Coulson pressed in deeper, sinking all the way to the hilt, and Tony leaned his head back and groaned. Above him, Bruce had his mouth open and was breathing in deeply, his cock already half-filled again despite the fact that he had already come. Tony rolled his eyes at the further proof that he was a mere human on a team with supersoldiers and men like Bruce, who had enough of the altered formula inside of him that his recovery time was shortened substantially.

 

Bruce met his eyes and quirked his lips in an invitation and apology both. Tony smirked but leaned over, taking his hand off of Bruce's thigh and stroking his balls. Tony put his mouth on Bruce's half-swollen cock and groaned as he felt it harden inside his mouth. Behind him, Tony could hear Clint's swears and moans, muttering his appreciation as Coulson fucked him. He let the sounds wash over him, spurring his own growing desire and helping Bruce bring himself to full mast.

 

Tony sucked and licked at Bruce's cock, pulling back until he had just the head in his mouth, and then lowering himself down the shaft again. He had this vacuum/lollipop technique that Bruce loved – he'd suck hard all the way up Bruce's shaft, pop off, lower his mouth to the base without suction, and then suck all the way back up again.

 

Bruce went quietly to pieces beneath him as Tony worked on him, his hips coming up and off the couch as he pushed his way into Tony's mouth, seeking more heat and friction. Tony took pity on him and sucked him hard, up and down, then deep throated as much as he could. Bruce groaned and shuddered, and came with a spurt down Tony's thoat. Tony sucked him dry, which was easier than usual since Bruce had recently come, and then pulled off.

 

Tony levered himself up and onto the couch with a satisfied sigh. Bruce threw him a tired but thankful look, and Tony quirked an eyebrow in a 'don't mention it, it's all for science' expression. Bruce huffed a laugh.

 

Sex usually energized Banner, but twice in half an hour was a little much, even for him. He pulled another blanket from around the back of the couch and curled into the arm, wrapping the cloth around him. Tony snuggled underneath it with him, deciding that a pre-dinner nap was just the thing. He put his head on Bruce's chest and felt the other scientist wrap an arm around him, pulling him closer.

 

Tony relaxed, but couldn't fall asleep just yet. He looked again to the floor. Coulson was still giving it to Clint, his shoulders straight and firm as he fucked him. Tony couldn't see much of Barton from this angle, but he could hear him clearly, words gone as he moaned and groaned from the floor, unable to do anything but take what Coulson gave him.

 

Finally, Coulson moved a hand from the floor and put it between them, likely squeezing Clint's cock. Clint groaned loudly and tensed, and even from his angle, Tony could see his toes relax as he finally came.

 

Coulson gave him a few more controlled thrusts, and then pulled out. He sat back on his knees and tensed. Tony could imagine him coming on Clint's chest, marking him. He closed his eyes on the mental image, relaxing into Bruce's chest.

 

From the floor, he could hear muted words as Coulson held Clint close, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Clint sighed and shifted. Tony debated throwing them another blanket, but he was too tired to move. Phil knew how to look after his boy.

 

Tony's fingers twitched along Bruce's side as he sleep reached up to claim him. His last thought, before surrendering, was that he really did need to buy some rope.


End file.
